Warrior of Light
by toma QED
Summary: 12 tema dari manual of the warrior of light yang diangkat untuk refleksi Roy Mustang sebagai prajurit.
1. remembering the past

_**WOL – Warrior of Light**_

Summary : 12 tema dari manual of the warrior of light yang diangkat untuk refleksi Roy Mustang sebagai prajurit.

Disclaimer : Quotes2 yang di italic dari Manual of the WOL sama sekali bukan punyaku. Punya Paulo Coelho tentunya. FMA © hiromu arakawa / square enix.

**1. Remembering The Past**

_The warrior remembers the past. He knows man's Spiritual Way, knows that on it were written some of the finest pages in history._

_And some of its worst chapters: massacres, sacrifices, obscurantism. It has been used for personal gain, and its ideals have been bartered with the most terrible intentions._

_  
The warrior has heard comments like: "how do I know if this path is the right one?"_

_  
And he has seen many people abandon the way, not knowing how to answer this question._

_  
The warrior has no doubts; he follows an infallible formula._

_"Whereof by their fruits, ye shall know the tree," said Jesus. He follows this rule, and never errs._

----

Adalah sebuah kebohongan jika dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia telah mengubur jauh masa lalunya jauh-jauh dalam kedalaman laut yang tak terjangkau oleh manusia lainnya.

Di suatu tempat. Dia kunci rapat-rapat. Ruangan vakum. Gelap. Sesak. Tidak dapat bernafas. Lengket dan licin. Berbau karat – darah.

Di situ masa lalunya.

Terkadang Roy Mustang, secara tidak sengaja, membuka ruangan itu, dan akhirnya, diliputi oleh setan-setan ketakutannya yang dikurung di sana.

Membuka ruangan tersebut memberikan beban mental tersendiri baginya. Kadang kala, lelaki itu merasa lelah.

Berbelas-belas tahun sudah dia mengabdi pada kemiliteran Amestris, dan dia ragu apa pilihannya waktu dia masih seorang bocah ingusan ialah pilihan yang tepat.

Semakin dia memikirkan itu, dia akan semakin bimbang, dan dia akan semakin ragu, dan dia akan semakin jatuh, dan dia akan semakin menampar batinnya sendiri.

Hal yang baik. Sesekali batin boleh menderita.

Ketika ruangan itu terbuka, ada suatu elemen yang akan menyulut semangatnya untuk tetap bertahan menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Roy Mustang akan kembali mengukuhkan sumpah masa lalunya. Demi rekan-rekan yang telah mendahuluinya. Demi bawahan-bawahan yang tidak lelah-lelahnya terus ikut bersama dirinya. Demi dirinya yang lain yang terkurung di dalam ruangan sempit sesak yang mengenaskan itu.

Dan elemen itu ialah masa lalunya.


	2. on the defense & attack

**2.** **On the defense and on the attack**

_The warrior is careful with people who think they can control the world, determine their own steps, and are certain that they know the right path. They are always so confident in their own capacity of decision that they do not realize the irony with which fate writes everyone's life._

_The Warrior of Light has dreams. His dreams carry him forward. But he never commits the mistake of thinking that the road is easy and the door wide._

_He knows that the Universe works like alchemy: solve et coagula, say the masters. "Concentrate and disperse your energy according to the situation."_

_There are moments to act and moments to accept._

---

_Kolonel sialan ! Mengapa kau membunuh bawahanmu sendiri ?? Suruhan atasankah ? Huh ? Begitu… Ternyata…aku mengerti…_

Kalimat tajam itu mengiris-iris. Kalau boleh berteriak menyatakan apa yang sebenarnya, dan mengajari si bocah pendek itu untuk diam dan tahu aturan sedikit, tentu sudah akan dilaksanakannya sedari tadi dengan suka rela.

Sayang keadaan tidak mengizinkannya.

Dia percaya pada semua bawahannya, tapi tidak percaya pada semua bawahannya.

Dalam kemiliteran ini ada oknum-oknum yang bahkan mempunyai mata dan telinga di tembok-tembok bisu itu. Roy harus berhati-hati.

Tujuannya di militer ini sekarang hanyalah maju dan terus maju mendaki hingga dia merebut posisi teratas dan mengubah Negara yang kasihan ini.

Dalam aksinya untuk terus maju, dia tahu bahwa akan banyak pihak-pihak atasan yang tidak senang akan keberadaan satu bocah secara radikal terus menanjak maju di usianya yang masih belia – yang takutnya dalam sekejap mata akan menggeser posisi mereka yang mereka dewakan itu.

Itu sebabnya, diam adalah cara jitu yang selalu menjadi kartu andalannya. Diam dan makan semua kepahitan yang disodorkan dalam mulutnya. Makan diam-diam dalam kepahitan.

Tidak mudah memang. Namun demi cita-citanya itu Roy menjaga image coolnya, mengeluarkan setiap patah kata yang diperlukan saja – karena dia mengenal baik lawan-lawannya.


	3. something out of ordinary

spoiler spoiler spoiler buat FMA chapter 69 – later ehm..not really sih, soalnya aku mengubah beberapa poinnya..hehehe

_**­**_**3.** **Something out of the ordinary**

**  
**_A warrior of the light always does something out of the ordinary. He may dance in the street as he walks to work. Or look into the eyes of a stranger and speak of love at first sight. From time to time, a warrior puts forward an idea which may sound ridiculous, but which he believes in._

_  
The warriors of the light allow themselves such days._

_  
He is not afraid to weep over old grievances, or to marvel at new discoveries. When he feels the time is right, he leaves everything behind and goes after the dream he has longed for. _

_When he understands that he is at the limits of his resistance, he withdraws from the combat, without blaming himself for having committed one or two unexpected reckless acts._

_  
A warrior does not spend his days trying to act out the part that others have chosen for him._

---

Siapa pernah kata Roy Mustang dapat diprediksi cara berpikirnya ?

Seribu satu kuntum bunga yang dihadiahkan pada Hawkeye tanpa ada hujan badai atau langit cerah atau apa pun itu sudah menjadikan saksi bisu untuknya.

Siapa yang juga pernah terbayang bahwa seorang pahlawan perang yang penuh dengan determinasi jugalah sama dengan lelaki yang terkadang ditendang keluar dari bar karena membuat kericuhan hanya karena masalah (dituduh) merebut wanita bersuami ?

Terkadang orang akan berdecak dalam kagum, juga sinis.

Dia terlalu santai menghadapi hidup, beberapa mengakusasi.

Dia tidak pantas menjadi figuran contoh bagi generasi Amestris selanjutnya – tidak dapat dicatat dalam buku sejarah, pengrusak generasi, lainnya menuding tajam.

Di antara semua olokan-olokan rumor tajam itu, tidak satu pun yang diambil serius oleh dirinya. Toh, dia sudah pernah merasakan tudingan yang lebih tajam dari semua itu – ditolaknya pengakuan dara pertamanya.

Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan letnannya yang sekarang, dengan beraninya dia menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, "Ka..kamu cantik sekali. Jadi pacarku ?"

Dan tentunya yang selanjutnya sudah dapat ditebak, paku tajam yang dipalu ke dalam hatinya, menembus tulang hingga daging ke belakang. Hingga saat paku tersebut dicabut pun, lubang besar bekas peninggalannya itu akan tetap tercamkan jauh dalam hatinya.

Kadang kala, memang, dia lepas control dan menjadi lupa akan limitasi kemampuannya, namun hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah kecerobohan semata tak beralasan. Kepercayaannya pada bawahan-bawahannya, bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak bodoh itulah yang membuatnya seolah-olah dikata 'ceroboh', 'terlalu percaya diri', 'tidak dapat membaca situasi' di mata dunia pemirsa.

Karena dialah termasuk satu berbeda diantara seribu spesies sejenisnya.

(sedangkan sang letnannya itu ialah satu dari seziliun lainnya…)

--


End file.
